


Picking Fights with Knights

by JanaTearce



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaTearce/pseuds/JanaTearce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been thinking about Merlin getting to beat up Arthur's knights so they don't get knocked out within two seconds when facing mages who have a skeleton to pick with Arthur and his Kingdom ever since I watched the ending. So a whole two days or something. This is a conversation leading up to the event. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Fights with Knights

It was in the way that Arthur almost solemnly and for once in certain silence fastened the cape's simple brooch, that made Merlin _almost_ uneasy. Almost because the way Arthur examined his work, quietly proud of the simple action washed out the queasy feeling.

“What are you grinning about?” Arthur curled his lips in dissatisfaction.

Merlin pressed his own together. “Nothing,” he said, expertly purging the smile from his face. Earning himself an eye-roll. “Just er, nothing,” he insisted. “Are you sure about this?”

Nodding Arthur walked around the table to pick up his scabbard to fasten its belt around his waist. “I want my men to be able to deal with sorcery when they face it. We were helpless against Morgana – you of all should know that.”

Merlin's eyebrows rose as he pressed his lips together.

“So,” Arthur picked up his sword. “ _Yes_ , Merlin I am sure.” Arthur gave him that solemn clear-eyed look he seemingly reserved for special occasions.

Sheathing his sword Arthur went for the door. “At the least I want them to be able to defend themselves, so we might not loose as many.” Arthur paused, frowning. “Of all the things I've learnt… I know a change law won't undo the cruelty which has been done to… _your_ people.”

It would take Arthur some more months to get comfortable with that thought, to not hesitate and speak with the same casual confidence he held in all other matters. “It won't stop those who seek revenge for either what I or my father did. But I won't stand to have my knights rendered useless by someone who barely has to lift a finger to do so.”

“A hand. It's more a hand or a nod,” Merlin mused. The tilted smile on his lips posing in contrast to Arthur's earnest.

 _Thanks_ , Arthur's expression seemed to say. _Thanks for the input_. “For all that it matters, I want them to stand a chance, which is why–“

“– why I metaphorically get to beat up your knights.” Merlin grinned.

Arthur pulled a face. “No need to grin like a thousand suns, I'm not doing this for your entertainment.” A faint smile played around the corners of his mouth nonetheless. “I'm doing this–“ 

“– so when some evil sorcerer appears your army's not lying on the ground in two seconds. I get it. Self protection. Explain that to the people you just allowed their craft once more, not me.”

Arthur huffed, folding his arms. “I'm _not_ going to hunt them, Merlin.”

“ _I_ know. _They_ don't.” A frown showed on Merlin's face, but it eased when he added. “And you know, I know you're not going to mess this up.” When he grinned it wasn't just to calm Arthur's doubts, but for the fact of having Arthur's royal allowance to test out his powers.

“I cannot expect this to go swimmingly,” Arthur simply said. He opened the door and Merlin followed him. Silently they walked down the corridor.

Merlin had pulled the hood over his head to cover his face in shadows. Only when they reached the hallway close to the training ground he lifted it once again. Their steps slowed as they headed for the exit.

Arthur was a second away from jumping out of his skin. “Oh there you are, I'd almost forgotten about you.” He frowned at Merlin, who grinned.

“ _Pardon Sire_ , but I've taken liberties to enchant this cloak,” the corner of Merlin's mouth quirked up in a smile. “A small precaution to prevent your knights from accidentally unmasking or recognising me.”

Arthur still wasn't happy, but chose to leave it at that. He had told Merlin to make himself unrecognisable after all.

“You haven't told me _why_ , yet,” Merlin pointed out and stopped in his tracks.

“C'mon Merlin, we've just had this discussion!” Arthur turned around, arms akimbo and frowning.

Merlin smiled and shook his head. “No, we've talked about _why_ I get to beat up your knights. Not why I have to wear this.” He tugged at the cloak. In all honesty Merlin had been so thrilled about Arthur's offer he hadn't thought about it until Gaius had pointed it out to him.

A brief moment Arthur considered telling Merlin Gaius' words to him, but instead he masked his hesitation with a confused smile. “I want to see what you can do, as much as how they'll fend against it, that's why of course!” The truth was that Arthur wasn't so foolish and allow Merlin's secret to be revealed to the public just yet.

There was doubt in him about Gaius' words of Merlin to supposedly be the greatest sorcerer ever, yet Arthur knew better than to ignore those words. His own gut knew, he thought to himself, glancing at Merlin. It never did anyone any good in giving away even supposed trump cards.

“ _Of course_ ,” Merlin repeated, scrutinising Arthur for a long moment. There was more to it than Arthur said, yet it was likely all Merlin would get out of him today.

“Now come on, we can't keep them waiting, they've all been itching for a fight.” Arthur urged him on, grabbing Merlin by the arm who drew the hood over his head once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This might or might not be an excerpt from a story that's only just in progress. I hope you have enjoyed reading this small fic.


End file.
